What is a name?
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Ven is alone in the castle when a young girl stumbles upon him. Maybe it is better to love somebody and lose them then to never love at all.


Evestar:BBS spoiler.

QE:I was wondering how Namine got her name.

E.S.P: She found Ven because of her weird connection to Aqua through Kairi.

QE:We own nothing.

* * *

The castle was white. Like always. He didn't even know why he had woken up. His limbs still felt heavy and breathing was hard. He couldn't shift to get comfortable in the hard white chair. He missed his friends terribly but he couldn't do anything about it now. So he lay there listening to the silence. He wasn't sure who he was right now or even if he existed. Not that any of that mattered. Not now. He used to move so fast now he could move at all. Tears would no longer come to him, they left long ago. His friends attempt to protect him. He tried to drift off asleep but too much raided him mind.

Small uncertain footsteps reached his ears. No body had been here for so long he was sure it was just a false memory trying to make him feel better not that it ever did.

The door was pushed open. He braced himself what if it was here to harm him or take his light away. Those doors don't move on their own, they can't.

The footsteps stopped not far from him. If he needed to he will fight to the death.

It walked into his line of sight. A small little girl with big blue eyes and was wearing a white dress. IN her hand a notebook.

"Hello?" She said quietly. "Are you here to play?" She looked so innocent.

"No." He tried to smile but failed.

"Are you hurt?" She asked tears coming to her eyes.

He felt bad. "No I just can't move and this is uncomfortable." He felt as if he was talking to an old friend.

If he could of, he would have jumped when she tried to pull him up. She proceeded to spend some time trying to get him comfortable. There weren't any pillows they could have used or quilts. Deep down he felt bad. He could have moved if he really wanted to but he had given up a long time ago. He watched her as she sat next to him and drew.

"What's your name?" He asked out of guilt. The silence had been nice to share with someone.

She looked at him. New tears in her eyes. "What is a name?" His heart broke.

He wished Aqua was here, she would have known what to say. OR even Terra, even if he would only laugh at him. "A name is something we are given by loved ones that people refers to when they want you. For example my given name is Ventus." She looked at him with her huge eyes taking it all in. "But everyone calls me Ven."

She nodded slowly. "What's love?"

He was stumped. She had to ask that when even he didn't know. "Erm. Love is something when you care for someone's well being and you couldn't live without them." He realised quickly that that could be a parasite or darkness. "And you don't expect something back from them except to be by your side." He hoped she would understand.

She smiled at looked at him. "I love you."

"Are you all alone?" He knew it was a stupid question.

"There are shadows here but they run away from me." She suddenly looked sad again.

He focused on hugging her at that moment. She squealed in surprise but then laid her head next to his chest. "This is called a hug."

"I like hugs." She said happily.

There laid the in silence for a while. He thought about how hard it would be not to have a name. Something that is yours and yours alone.

"I want to give you a name." He said suddenly. She looked up at him. "You kind of remind me of my friend. She was always after knowledge and making sure everyone was ok." She looked at him as if he was giving her the world...or a huge bar of chocolate. "Namine."

She tasted the words on her lips. "Namine."

Namine came and went every day. Sometimes they would sit in silence and others they would talk for hours on end. She would on occasion bring things the shadows had brought her and she would ask him about them He was still uncomfortable about her being near them but as she pointed out she didn't have anything they wanted. When he inquired what it was she shrugged and just said something about being a Nobody. He proceeded to hug her and tell her she was a somebody and they had no idea what they were on about. This lead to their second strangest conversation.

"Do you think somebody can live without a heart?" Namine asked using him as a pillow.

"I dunno." He sighed. "Maybe but even the heartless have a heart they just don't listen to it." His head hurt. He accepted that as normal when Namine was around she really had him think. "Why?"

"I don't think I have a heart." She stated looking away.

"I don't think I ever really existed." She looked at him hurt.

"You must do. You are here right now." She almost cried.

"You have a heart. You're worried about me." He smiled. She smiled back.

"Ok."

The weirdest conversation came in a little bundle of 'joy'.

"Meet Chester." Namine said happily shoving the black bundle with bright yellow eyes in his face. It cooed happily.

Ven instinctively summoned his Keyblade to take it out. Namine protected it. "He won't hurt you." She said defensively.

"It's a heartless." He stated refusing to put his keyblade away.

"I know. But When you said Heartless do have hearts it got my wondering and I thought that I may be able to train one." She gave it to Ven. "He won't eat your heart."

'Chester' curled up on his chest and looked at him with his yellow eyes. "Kyuu?"

"He wants a hug." She smiled sitting next to them.

"Ok." He hugged Chester who uncurled and hugged him back.

Namine joined in.

"It's still a heartless." He pointed out.

"Yep." She smiled.

"It needs hearts."

"Nope." She still smiled.

"Why not?" He inquired.

"He just wants love." She stated. "I'm keeping him anyway."

Ven thought about what she said for a couple of minutes.

"So what you are saying is everybody is wrong and that heartless' don't want hearts saturated in darkness at all."

"No. What I'm saying is Chester wants love but previously the only way he could get it is by consuming other's hearts." She stroked Chester who started purring. "I'm not sure about the others."

Chester nuzzled Ven's face.

"It's weird." He said finally smiling.

"Yep."

"Does he still needs hearts?" Ven asked.

"No. He's happy on people food and cat food." She smiled. The antennas went up.

Ven shifted to sit up properly and stared at the black bulk. "How long have you had him?"

"A while. I haven't named him until recently." She cuddled the happy bulk. "I thought you would like company when I'm not around."

Chester nodded in response.

She obviously meant well. He gave up. "Ok. But if he tries anything I will end his existence."

"Yay and I did not expect anything else."

Chester some found his place in their weird routine. He was pretty much free to do what he wants. He would stay with Namine all night and then head off to see Ven. Namine would turn up later and he would stay to be fussed by both of them. Then he would go and get food and return.

On occasion Namine would spend the night with him and Chester curled up at their feet. He soon found himself being very protective over Namine and started to understand why his friends got so annoyed at him when he did stupid stuff. He really missed them. Like he would miss Namine when they came.

"There's someone in the castle." She whined. She was obviously scared. Ven was the only person she had ever talked to.

"Don't let them near here." He remembered why Aqua did what she did. "And don't let them know I'm here."

She nodded, the underlying harshness told her everything. "Protect Chester."

He nodded. Chester sat next to him.

"Thank you Namine." He called as she turned to welcome the guests.

She gave him a huge smile. "Thank you big brother."

That was the last he ever saw of her.

Chester soon became their means to talk. Badly if that. He mainly told the other if they were still alive. Then one day he came back and shook his head.

Ven's heart broke. Namine was gone.

Chester gave him her note book. Inside where pictures of him and her. What surprised him was there were pictures of Aqua and Terra. Even master Eraqus.

"Thank you Namine." He smiled petting Chester.

* * *

QE:CHESTER *GLOMPS*

Chester:Kyu?

E.S.P:Review if you want.

Evestar:WHy did you name him Chester?

QE:Was listening to Linkin Park.


End file.
